


Impossible to Deny

by watermelonriddles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Super Soft, because my boys deserve some hope of happiness, listen it's just soft okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "Aaron couldn’t believe the sadness in his voice as he said it. It’s not like he never saw Jesus, they had these meetings. That was enough, right? Usually yes, but this time he wasn’t so sure he could convince himself of that."Just a little addition to Aaron and Jesus' secret meeting during 9x07





	Impossible to Deny

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally caught up with the Walking Dead and I'm just as unhappy as I thought I would be so here I am writing something to make me feel better.

Aaron put his head back and closed his eyes. All of this talk of the communities coming back together was the last thing he wanted to discuss. Sure it was important, but it was also the same battle over and over and for once he wanted to forget about it all. Just for a little while. At least during these secret meetings with Jesus. But how could he expect the leader of a community to forget about it too? Even if just for a little while.  
Suddenly, he felt fingers on the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and looked to see that Jesus had quietly slipped to sit beside him. He was moving their things out of the way so he could sit even closer, leaving no space between them whatsoever. As soon as Aaron turned his hand over Jesus slipped his fingers between Aaron’s so that they were holding hands.  
  
“Jesus…”  
  
In response, he squeezed Aaron’s hand. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What for?” he asked, his eyes on their hands.  
  
“For bringing it up.”  
  
Aaron shrugged. “I guess I brought it up. Asking about the re-election and all.”  
  
“Still… I think we both deal with the serious things enough as it is,” Jesus said as he lightly nudged Aaron’s knee with his own. “So, how is Gracie?”  
  
That made Aaron smile, so big in fact that Jesus grinned in response. “She’s so great,” he said. “She’s so big now I can’t believe it.”  
  
“I’d love to see her again.”  
  
Aaron looked at him then, squeezing his hand. “She would love that. I know she misses you.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“It’s hard not to,” he admitted, “I tell her about you sometimes, others too, but she often asks about you.”  
  
“I wish I could come.”  
  
“Yeah, so do I.”  
  
Aaron couldn’t believe the sadness in his voice as he said it. It’s not like he never saw Jesus, they had these meetings. That was enough, right? Usually yes, but this time he wasn’t so sure he could convince himself of that. He needed more and it was only getting harder to push that desire down. Just as he was about to let go of Jesus’ hand, he was beaten to it.  
  
He turned to look and Jesus lightly placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek. He knew he should pull away but he couldn’t. Instead he leaned in to Jesus’ touch and as his eyes drifted shut, Jesus slipped his hand around to the back of Aaron’s head and pulled him in closer. At first Aaron didn’t know how to react as he felt Jesus’ lips against his, but as his brain caught up, Aaron pressed into him further and finally kissed Jesus back. Every caution he had was momentarily thrown out of the window as Jesus’ other hand was placed against his chest.  
  
Before things could go on much longer, Aaron broke the kiss. He quickly stood and, as he mumbled an apology, he walked toward their horses. He couldn’t do this. It was stupid and unreasonable. With their communities separate there was no way they could see each other regularly enough to make anything work. It was impossible for them to be serious but Aaron wasn’t so sure his heart could handle being casual.  
  
“Aaron, wait!”  
  
He paused. The horses were right there. He had a blade so he could cut the rope, jump on his horse and race out of there before Jesus could catch up. But he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to avoid this, he couldn’t just leave like that.  
  
He could hear Jesus approaching but thankfully his footsteps stopped and Aaron was sure there was some distance between them.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jesus said, desperation in his voice. “I shouldn’t have done that. Not while things are so raw with the communities. Especially not when we have to meet like this in secret. It was wrong of me to put that on you but just know… I don’t regret wanting to. God, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. I just want to hold you and… I hate this.”  
  
Aaron tilted his head to show he was listening but he still refused to look back and as for speaking, he wasn’t sure he could muster the strength.  
  
“All these years.” Jesus sighed. “These meetings with you have kept me going. They’re the one thing I look forward to. Asking about Gracie and how you’re both doing, it’s like being there with you. I’m sorry, okay? I’d take that kiss back if I could because losing you is so much worse than not kissing you at all.”  
  
It was like it unlocked something in Aaron because suddenly he was moving. He had turned and was striding toward Jesus before either of them fully seemed to register what was happening. When he was close enough, Aaron slipped his hand round to grip the back of Jesus’ neck, pulling him in, and kissing him with more determination than before.  
  
“Don’t take it back,” he mumbled against Jesus’ lips. “Don’t ever take it back.”  
  
He could feel Jesus’ hands on the back of his neck. “What are we going to do?”  
  
“I’m in this for the long run,” Aaron said, deciding the only to a solution was to jump in head first.  
  
“So am I.”  
  
“Then we’ll figure it out,’ Aaron said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a long ass time since I wrote a fic for this show (over 3 years????) and I didn't realise how much I missed writing for it until now. this was fun. I love these two and they both (but especially jesus) deserve so much better ugh 


End file.
